


DanganRaunchy

by drwriting12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Come Inflation, Farting, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Inflation, Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scat, TF, Tags May Change, Transformation, Weight Gain, blueberry inflation, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwriting12/pseuds/drwriting12
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESSA collection of kinky/fetish-related stories involving the characters Ryoma Hoshi, Nekomaru Nidai, Teruteru Hanamura and Hifumi Yamada. Some of the kinks represented here are incredibly dirty, so read at your own risk.All of the characters depicted here are written with the intention of being 18+.Requests are welcome, but I can't guarantee I'll accept all of them!
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Yamada Hifumi, Hoshi Ryoma/Nidai Nekomaru, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Introduction

Welcome! The following chapters will be several individual stories involving Ryoma Hoshi, Nekomaru Nidai, Teruteru Hanamura and Hifumi Yamada in various kink-related scenarios. The topics I plan to cover are detailed in the tags, although I may add more in the future. If you are sure you are ok with those kinks, then read on!

Requests are welcome, but I can't guarantee I will accept them all!


	2. Not so Small Anymore - Ryoma Hoshi | Weight Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting out relatively simple with some weight gain.
> 
> Ryoma gets hungry. What happens next should be pretty predictable.

A long day of tennis practice had finally come to an end, and it was time for Ryoma to return to his humble abode. He was exhausted after such an intense day of training, but he couldn't drive due to his height, so he had no choice but to walk home every day. He sighed as he stepped outside and felt the cool night breeze on his skin, allowing him to finally decompress. After taking a couple breaths of fresh air, he began to walk his usual route.

Ryoma had a difficult time differentiating between "good days" and "bad days." He usually just had bad days and better days. That being said, he would consider today to be a bad day. He was already in a bad mood to begin with the moment he woke up, and it seemed like things only got worse and worse as his day progressed.

He had never been too bothered by his height. It's not like he could do anything about it, so he always figured it was just something he had to live with. What got on his nerves was when other people would poke fun at him about it, which was unfortunately a common occurrence. It seemed to be happening more than usual today, too. It felt like everyone Ryoma interacted with had some witty retort about how short he was, which had worsened his mood even more.

Even when he wasn't being teased, he still felt as though everyone was looking down on him. He wasn't doing very well during practice due to his irritation wearing on him, which only made things worse. He was absolutely exhausted after practice, but he was happy to be walking home despite that. Perhaps the stroll would help him cool his head a little.

After finally starting to relax on his way home, he came to realize how hungry he was. He had barely eaten anything since breakfast, his mood having overwritten his appetite. He was almost home, but he figured it would be best to get something in his stomach as soon as possible, even if it was only a little bit. Fortunately, he remembered that there was a burger joint pretty close by. He didn't eat fast-food very often, being mindful of his diet as an athlete. It was currently the closest place to get food, however. He figured something small couldn't hurt, and that he could have a proper meal at home later. Placing a small hand on his stomach, he began to head in the direction of the establishment, not wanting to go another second without eating.

After a short walk, he stepped inside of the restaurant, his round nose instantly assaulted by the scent of fried foods and grease. It was surprisingly empty inside. For such a popular chain, he had expected it to be busier. Not that he was complaining, though- The lack of customers only meant that he didn't have to wait in line. His lips curled into an ever-so-slight grin, glad to see that his luck had finally taken a turn for the better today. He walked up to the counter and began to order, looking to get the smallest item on the menu. The cashier seemed a little confused when they saw him walk in alone, however. Ryoma noticed their expression and paused before ordering, thinking they were going to say something.

"Oh, um... Do you have a parent with you?" The employee asked, worried that the child before them had gotten lost or had stolen his parents' wallet. Ryoma's expression had instantly soured. _Are you kidding me?_ He thought as he struggled to keep the dam inside him from breaking. He didn't want to lash out at this minimum wage employee because of a simple mistake, but it was ridiculous how much trouble his height had caused him today. He managed to hold himself back as he corrected the cashier, who apologized profusely for the incident. "it's alright, it happens." Ryoma grumbled as he took his tray to an empty table and sat in a booth, trying to focus on getting something into him and going home for the night.

The irritated tennis pro quickly removed the cheeseburger he ordered from the wrapper and began to chow down on it. He knew it was terrible for him, but he couldn't deny that it tasted pretty damn good. It was hard to keep himself from eating like this all the time. He made quick work of the burger before moving on to the french fries, which were just as good. He finished his meal in record time, but while his taste buds were satisfied, his stomach still wasn't. He knew he could just go home and eat something a little healthier, but the only reason he came to this restaurant was because he was hungry. Would it not be a waste of time and money if he just left equally as hungry as he was when he arrived? Despite his mind saying no, his stomach prevailed in the end, and he decided to get seconds.

He didn't try to hold himself back anymore. If he was here to sate his empty stomach, he might as well go all the way and fill up. This time he ordered a larger burger and a drink, feeling particularly parched after eating such salty food. He figured he could work off all the extra calories on the rest of the walk home. He got to work on his meal, this time eating a little slower so he could take some time to enjoy it. Eating slowly really did help him appreciate just how good it tasted. He briefly abandoned his manners to lick his fingers after finishing before taking a few gulps of soda. He was finally ready to leave, reaching for his drink to take it with him on his walk home. However, his stomach protested as he tried to get out of his seat. All of the calories he just consumed hit him at once, making him feel too full to stand. He gently rubbed his belly, which had started to audibly bubble and groan, clearly not used to being abused with such large quantities of junk food. Ryoma instantly regretted the decisions that led up to his point as he gently rubbed his midsection, trying to soothe it so he could get up. That was when he realized just how... "Plush" it felt. He always had a bit of a belly, but he was surprised at how much chubbier it felt than usual as he rubbed it.

Deciding to experiment to make sure it wasn't just his imagination running wild, he pressed his hand deep into his stomach, making it grumble in protest even more. He was sure of it. It had definitely gotten a little bigger. He knew eating like this was a terrible idea, trying to slowly scooch out of his seat so he could just go home and finally let this day come to an end. He finally managed to get himself on his feet again and began to slowly walk towards the exit, careful not to disturb his upset stomach. He couldn't help his eyes from drifting over to the menu again, though. Everything pictured there looked so delicious... He didn't want to mess with his stomach any more, but he wanted to try everything they had. Figuring that he deserved to indulge a little after the day he had, he began to approach the counter again.

.

..

...

The last several minutes were hazy. Ryoma had completely lost control of himself, gorging himself on countless burgers and sides. After finally coming back to his senses, he began to rub his aching stomach. He looked down at himself and realized just how much he had grown. His gut obscured his lap, and his shirt was riding up above his bellybutton. His arms and legs had gotten big and doughy, threatening to burst the seams of his sleeves and pant legs. He had taken off his leather jacket and set it down next to him at some point, since there was no way it would fit at this point. He felt around his face with his fat hands, realizing how chubby his cheeks had gotten. The only articles of clothing that still fit properly were his hat and his shoes.

He couldn't believe he just let himself do that. He couldn't let himself stay here any longer, or his tennis career would be over for good. Hell, it was already at risk now that he had let himself gain so much weight. However, as he tried to squeeze his flabby form out of the booth, he came to a realization. He was big. That much was obvious, but that wasn't what he meant. He was big, meaning he was no longer small. No longer would he be the comically short tennis pro that he used to be. As long as he kept on eating, he would get bigger and bigger. He could get bigger and heavier than everyone who once teased him for his size. With that realization, all previous rationality was cast away and he immediately started towards the cashier, ready to devour their entire stock. He smirked in amusement as he watched the massive belly in front of him humorously jiggle and wobble to and fro as he walked.

He propped his giant gut up on this table to prevent it from feeling too constricted in his seat. Without further ado, he got to work, stuffing his face with as much food as he could possibly fit inside of it. He crammed in handfuls of greasy fries in-between giant bites of hamburgers, determined to consume as much as he could in the fastest amount of time possible. He washed each mouthful down with gulps of soda, but he quickly realized just how small those damn cups were as he finished one in what seemed like mere seconds. "Thank God for free refills.~" He mumbled to himself as he struggled to squeeze his growing form out of the booth and made a beeline to the soda fountain.

He didn't see the point in using a cup again. He would just run out in seconds and be forced to trek all the way back to the fountain again, anyways. Having completely done away with any sense of politeness he once held, he simply opened his mouth wide and let the sugary drinks pour down his gullet, gulping them down as if he had just travelled across a desert without a single drop of water. He had the machine dispense a single flavor of soda into his mouth until it ran out of syrup for that flavor. Then, he would move on to the next one until that one ran out, too. He continued that process until he had drained the machine of every single flavor, leaving it with nothing but bland soda water. He belched loud enough for everyone in the establishment to hear after finishing his "drink," but he didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment. He simply placed his hands on his belly, which now reached the floor and had split the seams of his shirt, and gently rubbed it as he kept burping.

After getting all the gas out and freeing up some room, he returned to his table. He was far too big to fit in the seats anymore, so he had to stand as he ate. Not that he cared, of course- all he cared about right now was eating, and he was going to eat if it was the last thing he'd do. His body grew bigger and flabbier by the second, increasing in size with each bite of food he took. His striped shirt was clinging on to his growing chest for dear life, and his matching pants only covered almost half of his fat ass. The bliss he felt as he stuffed his face with such delicious food was enough to completely make up for the terrible day he previously had, but unfortunately, all good things must eventually come to an end. He soon ran out of- no, the **restaurant** soon ran out of food. The very same cashier who had previously mistook him for a child was the one to break the news to him that he had eaten everything they had in stock, clearly flustered by what they had just witnessed. Ryoma was a little dejected that his fun had come to an end, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself for that.

More importantly, he was huge now. A smug expression spread across his face as his slapped his gargantuan stomach, eliciting another short belch from his mouth. He chuckled as the sight of his body filled him with pride. His ego had been inflated just as much as his stomach, knowing that nobody could mock him for being small anymore. He still had to get himself home, however. He at least had the decency to save the "self-love" for when he was out of the public eye. His mood having been completely flipped on it's head, he squeezed himself out of the restaurant and finally got back to his walk, his belly and ass jiggling with each step he took.

He eventually managed to fit his body through the front door of his house. His cat brushed up against his fat leg to welcome him home, seemingly not even noticing his new form. Ryoma chuckled at his furry friend and spent a few minutes affectionately fawning over him. He had something to tend to though, so he left the feline alone after giving him a peck on his head. After a brutal battle with the staircase, he finally managed to retreat to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He removed whatever tattered fabric of his shirt remained and began to gaze at his form in the mirror, squeezing his rolls and playing with his gut. He pulled down his pants and turned around, giving himself an eyeful of his ass in the mirror, slapping it a few times and watching his cheeks wobble. He felt something hidden deep under his gut begin to rouse as he observed his changes.

He lifted his flab and managed to reach his growing manhood, tightly gripping it in his hand. As he began to slowly pump it while staring at himself in the mirror, something told him it would be a fun night.


	3. Potent Protein - Nekomaru Nidai | Farting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving into something a little kinkier with the second chapter, here's our first story with gassy stuff! Probably our first of many. I'll give you another reminder that if you're not into this sort of thing, it would probably be best to turn back now.
> 
> Nekomaru tries out a new protein shake recipe. Gross stuff ensues. Fair warning that there might be a couple mentions of scat (because this is Nekomaru we're talking about) but this particular story won't actually depict it. If you're ok with that, then great! Proceed onward!

Nekomaru's deep, booming voice could be heard throughout his entire house as he hummed a chipper tune to himself. It was early in the morning, and he could be found in his modern-styled kitchen illuminated by the rising sun with a towel wrapped around his beefy neck, likely having just finished his morning shower. Being the Ultimate Team Manager, he made it a point to constantly strive to develop more efficient methods of building muscle. As such, he was always trying out new protein shake recipes, and today was no different. He had decided to go all-out for today's concoction, stuffing his poor blender to the brim with berries, greens, nuts and just about everything he could possibly scrounge up. He finished it off just the way he liked it: with plenty of protein powder, of course!

 _Maaaybe_ he got a little carried away as he shoveled more spoonfuls of protein than he bothered to count into the blender, but who cares? He was having fun, goddammit, and he wasn't gonna let anything stop him. After just barely managing to fit the lid on the overstuffed blender, he pressed the button and watched as the wild variety of ingredients were liquified, eventually taking the form of an unappetizing-looking brown muck. Nekomaru put his hand to his head and chuckled at his prior foolish thought that the ingredients would come together to create a sparkling, golden shake that would put all other protein shakes to shame.

He wasn't picky, though. He quickly got over this disappointment and poured the concoction into a bottle, filling it up as much he could. Even after filling his bottle, there was still a substantial amount of the brown goop let in the blender. Seeing no point in wasting it, the muscular man brought the blender jar to his lips and tested out his creation, gulping the last of it down with gusto. The bizarre combination of flavors swirled around in his mouth, briefly making him question whether this was a good idea or not. The taste quickly grew on him though, giving an exaggerated sigh of satisfaction as he swallowed the remainder of the mixture, happy with his results. With that, he grabbed his shake and gym bag, slipped on his wooden geta and stepped outside, prepared for his daily trip to the gym.

After a short walk in the pleasant summer warmth, Nekomaru arrived at his usual gym. He stuffed his bag in a locker in the changing room and removed his black jacket to prevent himself from overheating. Finally, he reached the most important step- to drink his new protein shake. He had been looking forward to it ever since the sample of it he had earlier, so he didn't waste a second in removing the lid and chugging it down as fast as he could. He emptied the bottle in a staggering seven seconds, making sure he didn't waste a single drop. After setting the bottle down, he pumped himself up, raising his fists in the air and shouting **"AAAALLLLRIIIIIGHT!"** from the very depths of his stomach, alerting the other patrons of the gym of his presence... And probably everyone in a 50 mile radius, too.

Ignoring the alarmed stares of his fellow gym-goers as he exited the changing room, Nekomaru got to work on his usual routine. He cycled through countless different exercises and equipment, displaying his superhuman strength to any spectators that happened to be nearby. He rose to his feet and used his arm to wipe the beads of sweat off his forehead after finishing up with the chest press, already raring to move on to the next machine. However, as he began to step forward, he felt something bubbling in the pits of his stomach. He knew the feeling well; he had to fart. _Badly._ It was already working it's way towards his exit, ready to sputter out at any second. The boisterous coach chuckled and patted his rock-hard stomach. "Gonna have to wait a little longer, bud. We've still got a few sets to go." He mumbled, treating his stomach as though it were a pet begging for treats.

It wasn't like he was embarrassed. Nekomaru was a man. He had absolutely no qualms with letting it rip loud and proud, displaying his sheer power to everyone around him. That being said, he still had some respect for the olfactory senses of the rest of the gym's patrons. He couldn't just go around torturing the noses of a bunch of strangers, he figured. Holding it in would only hinder his performance, though... With that in mind, he decided it couldn't hurt to let a little bit out. He glanced around his surroundings. Fortunately for him, no one happened to be nearby. He grinned, feeling grateful for his luck before letting some air out. He made sure to keep it relatively discreet, putting in only a little bit of force as he pushed out a short, sputtering expulsion.

That helped a little... But not for long. More gas quickly built up within him, and Nekomaru was soon brought back to square one. He let a little more out, although he knew the results would probably be the same as before. He decided to shrug it off for the time being and finish up as fast as he could. With that, he started doing his squats. He placed his big hands behind his head and bent his knees, bringing his buttocks down as deep as he could. He probably should've expected this, but as his rear reached it's lowest point, it forced out another quick burst of gas. He couldn't help himself from childishly laughing at the comical eruption, briefly losing his focus. After collecting himself again, he got back to work. He squatted down as deep as he could, and yet again, a short fart escaped his ass. That was when an idea hit him.

It's not like there was anyone around him at the moment, so he could get away with this without harming anyone's sense of smell. As long as he just kept squatting, he could keep expelling short farts one by one. And so, he bent his knees and descended yet again, letting off another burst of gas in the process. Squat, fart, squat, fart, squat, fart... He repeated the process, determined to empty his tank as soon as possible. Perhaps he got a little too cocky, though. With each squat, his farts were getting slightly louder.

"Oof... That shake's hittin' me hard..." Nekomaru grunted as some more rank flatus sloppily bubbled out of him. He was barely even trying to be subtle anymore; he was simply trying to calm the storm that was wreaking havoc on his stomach. He still hadn't seen many people around him, which was good, considering that walking into his radius would make any normal person gag. But someone could randomly show up at any second, so he needed to hurry up and finish. However, no matter how much he farted, it seemed like the amount of gas inside of him was doubling by the second.

He had given up on timing his blasts with his squats- he was simply letting the gas fly at this point. Long, bassy bursts of gas constantly assaulted the air around him, effectively giving him a warm, sulfur-scented aura. His goal of letting it all out without harming anyone's noses had completely gone out the window. With the amount of intestinal gas that was plaguing the area, it was inevitable that anyone that wandered there in the next few days would be forced to smell it. Nekomaru mentally apologized to any and all who would happen to enter his "territory," but there was no way he could be discreet about it anymore. With that, he paused mid-squat to rip a record-breaking twenty second fart, the trumpeting sound loud enough to call the attention of most of the gym's visitors. He couldn't help but laugh at the intense ass-blast, impressed with his own abilities. His fun was cut short when another short burst called him back to work, however.

He finished up his squats, but he was nowhere near close to emptying his bowels. He couldn't exercise like this- he figured he should at least try to rid himself of most of it before moving on to the next part of his routine. With his attention entirely centered on his ass, he cocked his leg up and grunted, ripping several sharp, wet blasts one after another. He pounded his fists into his stomach as hard as he could, forcing out a particularly loud one, but he still hadn't made much progress. His hands still tightly gripping his stomach, he bent over a little, allowing the gas to flow out of his ass with ease. He didn't even need to try anymore; they were simply flying out on their own, Nekomaru's ass seemingly doing all the work for him.

The buff coach knew how many people were staring, but he didn't care. He put his large hands on his knees and panted in exhaustion as his ass spewed flatulence left and right. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead as he put all of his energy into his rear. _Shit... No way a man like me is gonna be beaten by some gas...!!_ He thought, wiping his forehead with his arm. He couldn't believe he was so out of breath from something as simple as farting. That was when they suddenly got far... wetter. He didn't know if that was because of his ass-sweat or if it was a sign of something else to come, but the solid feeling in his stomach made him realize it must've been the latter. His eyes widened as soon as it hit him.

"Oh, shit!!-" He shouted before letting off a blast that was even wetter than the last. **"I'VE GOTTA TAKE A SHIT!!"**

With that, he wrapped his huge arms around his stomach and darted to the men's room as fast as his legs would take him, leaving a trail of gas behind him on the way. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit shitshit **SHIT!!!** " He repeatedly yelled on his way as if it were a chant. Such a display would've been pure humiliation if it were anyone other than Nekomaru, who didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment over such bodily functions. He finally reached the restrooms after what felt like the longest journey of his life, reaching for the nearest stall door the moment he stepped foot inside. He pulled as hard as he could, but... It didn't budge. _Shit, that one's occupied...!_ He reached for the next one over. _That one too!?_ And the next one. _Holy shit... ALL OF THEM ARE LOCKED!!_

He had no choice. He could only clench his aching stomach and do a comical dance in place as he waited for one of the stalls to be freed up, still farting loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. Each grueling second felt like ten minutes as he kept his eyes on each of the stall doors, waiting to rush into one the moment he heard the click of the lock. Five seconds passed. Fifteen seconds. Twenty-five seconds... Each and every fart brought him closer and closer to his breaking point as he fought a brutal battle with his own ass.

Finally, he heard the unforgettable sound of a toilet flushing. His eyes darted between the stalls, waiting to see which one was finally about to allow him to grace it's interior. A bead of sweat dropped from his face in anticipation as he waited for the door to unlock...

_Click!_

As soon as he heard that sound to his right, he flung the door open and threw the person on the other side out. He locked the door, pulled down his blue track pants, and sat his bare ass on the toilet... Just in time.

.

..

...

Nekomaru whistled a tune as he washed his hands, scrubbing them clean of any germs they had accumulated when he relieved himself. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled as he stepped out of the men's room, his personality seemingly having done a complete 180 from how he was behaving mere minutes prior. "Sorry 'bout that, everyone!" He called out. "You don't wanna go in there for a few hours!" He advised, the gym being filled with the booming sound of his laughter. He soon returned to his workout as if nothing had ever happened, leaving the rest of the visitors flabbergasted at what had just happened.

After finishing up, Nekomaru left and returned home. Having remembered the "difficulties" he had experienced earlier due to his experimental protein shake, he grabbed a pen and paper to remind himself of his mistake. After scrawling himself a message, he patted his recently-emptied stomach, ready for some lunch. He taped the note to his blender before scavenging his kitchen for food.

_Everything Shake with Extra Protein - Bad idea. Maybe try swapping berries for beans next time?_


	4. Self Discovery - Hifumi Yamada | Feet/Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hifumi decides to unwind after a long day, but he ends up discovering some things about himself in the process. Fair warning that this will include musk!

"Phew... Finally... Home..."

The front door shut with a bang behind the round man. Hifumi was coated in a layer of sweat and his arms and legs were shaking, making it seem as though he had just ran a marathon. Of course, this wasn't the case- he had simply been out with a friend all day, and his current behavior was a result of both exhaustion and his body acting out against him for going so long without it's favourite things: Diet Coke, potato chips and "self-love." Hifumi slowly trudged all the way to his kitchen, his legs threatening to give out beneath him at any second. He tripped over his own feet multiple times before finally making it to his refrigerator.

He opened the stainless steel door, causing the light from within to leak out and illuminate his form. A shaky hand slowly reached out to one of the several cans packed inside. The cold metal making contact with his plump hand sent a wave of anticipation through his body, having not touched a soda can in almost a full 24 hours. His energy seemingly all returned to him at once as he raced to open it and start chugging it's contents, a resonant belch soon erupting from his mouth as he finished the can in seconds. Next, he dashed to a near cupboard and forced it open, multiple bags of chips spilling out as he did. Ignoring the mess, he grabbed a bag and tore it open, stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth. After swallowing the junk food stuffed in his maw, he almost miraculously recovered his strength. The same man who had been tripping over his own feet as he dragged himself to the kitchen just one minute ago was now perfectly fine, as though there had never been anything wrong at all.

Hifumi breathed a sigh of relief as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, finally able to relax. He cracked open another can of soda and made way for his bedroom, ready to enjoy a night to himself. After shutting the door behind him, he hopped into his bed, grabbing a manga with a busty woman on the cover from his bedside drawer. He kicked off his shoes, pulling his bare, sweat covered feet out of them and resting them on his mattress. He unzipped his pants as he flipped to a bookmarked page, already starting to get in the mood. He stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth before gripping his growing erection.

He carried out his nightly ritual as he read the graphic novel, occasionally getting close to the edge and having to pause before going too far and bringing an early end to his fun. He flipped through the pages in seconds, eager to read as fast as he possibly could to see more and more of their contents. He would occasionally wipe up the drool dripping from his lips, careful not to get it on the crisp paper. His heartbeat grew faster and his panting grew heavier as he drew himself closer to finishing, his sex drive now at an all time high. That was when he came to a realization and was briefly detached from his reading.

The contents of the book were... Good. Satisfactory, but not the best. He could easily write something far better. So why was he getting so turned on? It wasn't like the scenes being depicted were anything he hadn't seen before. Was he really even paying attention to the manga, or was he infatuated by something entirely different without even realizing it? He lowered the book and looked around the room, trying to figure out what was getting him so hot and bothered. He glanced back and forth, taking note of all the lewd figurines he had on display around him. Nothing new. He looked at the Princess Piggles poster taped on the wall directly in front of him. Definitely cute, but again, nothing special. He was prepared to simply accept that he was just pent up and continue reading, but that was when he finally took note of the smell filling his nose.

It wasn't a good smell, that was for sure. But despite that, just one whiff of it was enough to instantly boost his libido. He sniffed around like an animal, trying to determine where the smell was coming from before his eyes finally fell upon the source. It was directly ahead of him the whole time: his own feet. That intoxicating scent that had turned him on so much without him even realizing it was the scent of his bare feet, still dripping with slick sweat from his outing. His face turned bright red. He had been masturbating to _that?_ Seriously? He had never been a prude, but his own feet...? That felt weird to him. He couldn't defeat his own lust, though. He unwillingly inhaled through his nose again, the scent shooting his desires through the roof. He wanted to stop and forget this happened, but his body had already given in. His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it kept pumping his growing phallus.

Within seconds, his previous embarrassment had been almost completely replaced by his sex drive. His hand sped up as he brought his feet closer to him. He bent over has far as he could, getting his face as close to them as possible. He wiggled his toes, observing their form as his hand continued to speed up. They really were hot, weren't they? He had never noticed just how attractive they looked. He used his other hand to gently massage them, feeling their soft, moist exterior. He brought that same hand up to his face after, sniffing the scent that now clung to it. As if it were attracted by a magnetic pull, his tongue slowly extended from his lips before landing on that hand, licking off the sweat from his feet. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this, but he had to cast those feelings of apprehension away. All that mattered to him now was his damp, vinegar-scented feet.

He was of course loving his bare feet, but he was greedy. He desired more. He went through the possibilities in his head, trying to concoct a plan to make this even more enjoyable. Finally, a lightbulb appeared above his head. He hopped off the mattress and descended to his knees, reaching for his shoes that he had removed just a few minutes prior. His hand still gripping his erection, he brought one up to his nose and sniffed inside of it. It smelled awful. All of the scents from his foot-sweat were trapped inside, mingling and growing even worse from the warmth. His manhood grew even more as he inhaled the scent like a vacuum.

However, his attention broke away from his shoes as he looked down at his cock. It was really getting big. He was usually ashamed of the size of it, being smaller than he would like to admit, but after smelling his shoes it had suddenly shot up to a full six-and-a-half inches. What was even more surprising was that it was somehow still growing. Seven inches, eight inches... With each sniff, it's size increased. He couldn't believe what was happening before him. His previously tiny member was now growing to an incredible size, and it was all because of his attraction to his feet. When he finally realized that it's growth was spurred on by the scent of his shoes, he began to sniff around inside of it as fast as he possibly could, desperate to reach his maximum size.

The horrendous scent filled his lungs as he inhaled as quickly and sharply as his nose would let him, making him hornier than he had ever been. His cock was now reaching a whopping fifteen inches, and it was still growing. He couldn't possibly stroke it's entire length at this point, so he simply pumped the middle of the shaft. A trail of saliva was dripping all over his hand and the base of his length from his chin, but he didn't care. He just kept filling his lungs with the sour stench inside his shoe. _God, this is hot..._ He thought, observing his cock which was now reaching a length of twenty inches. Another idea sprung into his mind.

Without wasting another second, he reached for his other shoe and forced his length in it. Of course, the entire thing wouldn't fit at this point; the shoe was only big enough to cover a portion of his cock. That didn't matter, though. He began thrusting, fucking the inside of his shoe, his need to orgasm multiplying by the second. He continued to sniff and lick around the inside of the other shoe as his thrusts sped up. His cock grew a few inches with each thrust, filling the shoe and threatening to tear it to shreds at any second. Hifumi grunted and moaned as he got himself off, incapable of containing his excitement. He **needed** to cum, and he was going to if it was the last thing he would do.

His face was practically buried in his shoe, grunting and snorting as he greedily whiffed and licked up it's contents. He could feel his cock swelling inside of the other shoe, it's growth obstructed by the rubber footwear. As his climax drew closer and closer, the shoe on the tip of his length began to strain. Hifumi's moans grew louder by the second as he felt a familiar sensation build up in his crotch. After just one more good thrust, Hifumi's cock extended to a meter and a half, instantly bursting through the shoe. As soon as it was released from it's cramped prison, it began to spurt thick torrents of semen, coating the floor with the warm, white fluid.

Hifumi was practically screaming with pleasure as the walls, floor and even the roof were painted white by his manhood. No matter how much cum it spat up, there were no signs of it stopping anytime soon- A full minute passed, and his orgasm was still raging on. Semen pooled up at least a few inches on the floor. Hifumi briefly wondered how on Earth he was going to clean all this up, but he discarded that thought soon after- he would figure that out later. His climax was far too good to ignore.

Almost three minutes passed before the horny man's orgasm finally slowed down and eventually came to an end. His one-meter shaft finally stopped spraying cum and fell down to the floor. Hifumi was left laying in a pool of his own semen, panting and wheezing as he continued to take a few more huffs of his remaining shoe. He soon regained his breath, sitting up and slumping over in exhaustion as he looked at his ravaged bedroom. He really did make a mess, he thought. That was when the shoe resting in has hand called out to him again. His monstrous cock twitched a few times as he brought it to his nose once more.

"...Time for round two!~"


End file.
